Home
by angstydaydreams
Summary: Steve takes Danny home after the events of 3.10. McDanno, established relationship. Fluff.


Wasn't going to do a tag to 3.10 and then got inspired. This one's unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. As always, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Home**

Danny sank down on the couch with an exhausted sigh, his throbbing left arm held tight to his side. Steve and Madeline had ganged up on him to get the bullet wound checked out at the hospital, and even though he'd been taken straight back to an exam room in the ER, it had still turned into a torturous four hour ordeal. After his arm had been X-Rayed, the doctor had laboriously cleaned and irrigated the wound, finally putting five stitches in. Then he'd been jabbed with more needles for blood draws and a tetanus shot. If possible, his arm hurt worse now than it had when he was out in the jungle trying to find Steve and Lucy.

"Danny, you don't have any food in here," Steve poked his head out of the kitchen.

"There's food," Danny called back, letting his head drop against the back of the couch. "In the fridge."

"It's leftover takeout," Steve wrinkled his nose. "And it's moldy. What on earth do you feed Grace?"

"We order in," Danny straightened his head and leveled a grumpy stare at Steve. "Not hungry anyway."

"You have to eat something with your antibiotic," Steve set his hands on his hips. "Remind me why we didn't go to my place again?"

"Really, Steven," Danny whipped his head up and glared at his partner. "You have to ask? You who now lives with your mother?"

"Oh…yeah," Steve flushed slightly. "Ya know, we'll just do take out."

"Sounds great," Danny nodded, smiling tightly. "Second drawer on the left."

"Got it," Steve responded, rummaging around in the drawer.

Danny flinched, the ache from the bullet wound hot and raw. He cradled his arm against his chest, regretting he'd refused the sling he'd been offered at the hospital. Steve's voice was buzzing in the kitchen, so he assumed Steve had made a choice for dinner. He squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing worked. He wondered if chopping his arm off would at all help.

"Here," Steve's voice was suddenly in his ear, his hands tenderly fitting something around Danny's forearm and tying it off around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Danny peeled his eyes open and realized Steve had taken one of his scarves from the hall closet and turned it into a sling.

"Better?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "A little bit."

"Take one of these," Steve handed Danny a glass of water.

"What's that?" Danny looked suspiciously at the pill Steve was holding between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Your pain medication," Steve said. "You're way overdue and that must be stinging like a son of a bitch right now. Open up."

Steve pressed his fingers to Danny's lips. Danny opened his mouth, letting Steve place the pill on top of his tongue. He took a drink of water and swallowed. Steve took the glass from Danny's hand and set it back on the coffee table.

"Food should be here in about a half hour," Steve said, putting his arm around Danny's shoulder and urging Danny to lie against him. "Come here, lay back."

Danny sighed, leaning against Steve and letting his head settle against Steve's chest. He closed his eyes, already feeling the pill beginning to take the edge off. Steve's fingers gently carded his hair.

"Better?" Steve asked softly.

"Yeah," Danny murmured.

"You can sleep till the food gets here," Steve suggested, lightly massaging Danny's neck.

"Mm..hmm…," Danny mumbled, sighing heavily. Steve's fingers were like magic and he was already beginning to nod off.

"I'm sorry the camping trip got ruined," Steve said quietly, running his hand down Danny's good shoulder.

Danny let out a long breath, drowsily opening his eyes. "Sometimes I feel like that's all I ever say to her," he murmured.

"Say what, to who, Danny?" Steve prodded.

"Sorry. To Grace," Danny shrugged, wincing as the movement aggravated his wound.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, his hand stilling for a second and then continuing its tender ministrations.

Danny sighed, pressing his face into Steve's shirt. He'd cleaned up while Danny was being treated. He smelled of fresh soap and deodorant and the fabric softener he always used. He loved the way Steve smelled. The way he felt. And the way it felt to be in Steve's arms.

"Danny?" Steve whispered, his fingers trailing slowly down Danny's spine. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Danny slurred, yawning.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked again.

Danny blinked several times, gazing across the room. "I'm always saying sorry. Sorry the camping trip got ruined, Monkey. Sorry I got called into work and our weekend got cut short again. Sorry I got shot and could've died right in front of you," Danny bit his lip. "All I ever say to my little girl is sorry. And someday she's going to realize what an empty word it is."

"It's not empty, Danny, not when you mean it." There was pain in Steve's voice as he dropped a kiss on Danny's forehead. "You show her every day how much you love her. And she loves you, Danno. You're a great father, and she knows it." Steve pressed his lips to Danny's cheek, lingering there for a moment. "You're an idiot if you don't know it too."

Danny swallowed, his stomach churning into knots. "What if a judge doesn't agree? Rachel will take Grace to Vegas..." his voice trailed off. He tense and pain flared in his arm.

"Easy Danno," Steve soothed, his hand sliding around Danny's back. "If Rachel takes Grace to Vegas we'll deal with it."

"How?" Danny pulled himself from Steve's chest, his good hand chopping in the air. "If I stay here, I lose Grace. If I go…"

"Hey," Steve said firmly, taking Danny's good hand in his. "You will _never _lose Grace, not even if you decide to stay. You will always be her one and only Danno. And if you decide to move to Vegas," Steve twined his fingers through Danny's and caught Danny's eye, smiling softly. "Then I'm coming with you."

Danny stared at Steve in surprise. "But this is your home, Steven."

Steve shook his head, lifting Danny's hand and ghosting his knuckles with his lips. "You're my home, Daniel. For a second today, when that gun went off and I saw you drop…I thought I'd lost you." Steve brushed Danny's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You're my home, Danny. Where you go, I go."

Danny smiled, letting Steve pull him back to his chest. Danny nestled his face against Steve's shoulder. "Your mom stays here."

"Mom stays here," Steve agreed, chuckling slightly. He ran his fingers along Danny's neck. "Thanks for saving my life today."

"It's what I do," Danny grinned. He nuzzled Steve's neck, adding quietly, "Thanks for giving me mine."

Curled up in Steve's arms, Danny dozed off, sure for the first time in his life that he was exactly where he should be.


End file.
